Aura
by Kairake
Summary: No necesito ver para saber que me mientes, asi como tampoco estos ojos me dicen que me amas eso se lo puedo leer en el color de tu aura.Fic viejo que no habia subido aqui


Aura

El barrio en el que vivo desde que tengo memoria no es uno de los más lujosos ni tampoco de los de los más pobres, es como dice mi madre un "mundo intermedio para gente intermedia" mi padre odia esa frase pero a mi me gusta.

Mi vida no es tan intermedia como mi madre cree, vivimos en un pequeño complejo departamental, no como a los que común mente se les llama palomares, nuestra pequeña casa tiene 3 habitaciones una salita comedor, un baño y una cocina eso ya es mucho en un mundo tan poblado como este, las unidades habitacionales constan de 4 pisos, yo vivo en el tercer piso. No hay nada relevante en el segundo piso, excepto que me separa de una familia un tanto particular, tienen dos hijos solo uno va a la escuela esta dos grado abajo que yo su nombre es Aioria, el otro hermano apenas y me es visible se pasa tarde tras tarde viendo al horizonte, me intriga, los adultos no hablan de él y cuando los niños pasan junto a este pareciera no prestarles atención.

Todo el año aun que no sea navidad hay campanitas en la puerta de su casa que suenan cada vez que alguien entra, las capanitas sonando y el chico en la puerta se han convertido en parte del entorno vecinal es como si no se concibieran el edificio rosa de grandes macetas sin el niño con campanitas esperando en la puerta mientras mira el horizonte.

La escuela no sirve más que para enseñarte a sumar, restar, un poco de ciencia y tener ética, ¿pero se puede concebir realmente un papel ético en esta sociedad? Pronto será navidad y en la clase de teología ya nos han explicado todo lo que se tiene que hacer o no hacer en estas fechas, cuando es algo que se debe hacer diario, hay veces que pienso que ellos son igual los burritos solo cuando les tiran de la correa saben hacia donde girar y es que resulta monótono cuando el cura en la parroquia nos invita a donar para que no vayamos al infierno, es que el cielo se compra o es por que ya se le acabo el diezmo en la vinatería y necesita rendirle cuenta a sus superiores…pero faltaría un cabo suelto y es que moñitos necesita unos zapatos nuevos, moñitos es el tipo de chicas que se pintan los labios de rojo granate y se quedan hasta altas horas de la noche en la calle.

-Saga ve a comprar pan por favor-la voz risueña de mi madre me desconcentra ella siempre compra pan para la cena una hogaza para cada uno, dice que es para no engordar, pero normalmente el que va es Kanon mi hermano gemelo pero hoy tiene mucha tarea- apúrate niño que nos cierran la panadería.

A mis 17 años de edad y mi madre me sigue tratando como un niño, me entrega tres monedas de cobre que son suficientes para comprar 5 hogazas de pan, en son de despedida me da una pequeña nalgada antes de partir.

Ha comenzado a nevar, no todos los años nieva por lo que este año debe ser especial, la nieve blanca se mezcla con los remansos que han quedado de las lluvias mostrándose negra…Unos gritos como de pelea provenientes del callejo me llaman la atención, son de niños y si en cualquier otro momento me hubiera encontrado tentado a apartarme de ese lugar, siempre es lo mismo los niño molestando a un vago o a un perro, para no tener problemas esta vez me es apremiante ir a ver que pasa.

-Vamos marica ponte de pie- el niño de lentes oscuros que del primer piso se encuentra tirado en el frió suelo con el labio roto y junto a él un cuarteto de vándalos se divierte picándole con una especie de varita.

-¿Por que me molestan?- el niño de cabellos color castaña le encara y como si buscase a tientas manotea el aire hasta que se sujeta del palito que los bravucones utilizaban para golpearlo

-Por que no soporto ver a los niños fresas como tu, no me gustan tus ojos- que raro pero si trae lentes, aun que DM siempre buscaría un motivo, sin importar que este fuera inútil y tonto, para pelearse

-Déjalo DM- mi voz resonó por todo el lugar, fuerte como la de los elegantes mozos de las historias, solo que no rescate precisamente a una de esas doncellas.

-Este no es tu asunto Saga, no te metas en lo que no te llaman- fingí meditarlo unos segundos mientras el y sus cómplices se volvieron por completo a mi señalándome con sarna.

-Es ahora mi asunto- DM sonrió como esperando aquello y se alzo vanidosamente los hombros seguro de que me iba a ganar, total ellos eran 4 contra uno solo.

-Ya lo oyeron chicos, Saga también quiere su parte en el juego, a él- DM ordena a sus compinches que me golpee, no es por presumir pero siempre he sido bueno en esto de las peleas callejeras y aun que sean montoneros son unos cobardes. Pronto huyen del lugar asustados dejándome con su encargo.

El chico se pone de pie recargándose como malherido contra las paredes, hasta que se topa con unas cajas y cae rendido al piso pareciera que va a llorar pero en lugar de eso grita.

-Mi bastón, donde estará mi bastón- Se referirá a caso aquella varita que tengo en las manos, cautelosamente me acerco a él posando una de mis manos sobre sus hombro izquierdo, le siento tensarse, es común ante lo que acaba de pasar- toma creo que es esto lo que estas buscando.

-Gracias, eres muy amable- se volvió y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que esta ciego, no es que en mi vida hubiera visto muchos ciegos de hecho este niño era el cuarto que veía.

-¿Te llevo a tu casa?- me miro iracundamente, si es posible describirlo de esta forma, y con violencia me quito el bastón que le entregaba- Oye que te pasa? Te estoy ayudando.

-No me gusta que me tengan compasión solo por que no puedo ver, todo el mundo se la tiene a los ciegos estoy arto de que me traten como un invalido- comenzaba a fastidiarme esa actitud de el rey del mundo, yo le había salvado de una golpiza segura, le di su bastón y aun así me reprochaba

- No te tengo compasión solo que vivimos en el mismo edificio- y de nuevo volví a caer y es que si le había tenido compasión cuando lo invite a acompañarlo, parecía meditarlo, esta vez me asegure de que el tono de voz que empleara fuera por demás convincente, seguro y despreocupado.

Los días pasaron desde aquel pequeño encuentro yo iba a verlo un rato después de las clases y descubrí que su nombre era Aioros, este niño era más inteligente de lo que parecía sabia hablar latín, griego y francés a la corta edad de 14 años.

Me habla de filosofía y ciencia pero sobre todo del verdadero significado de vivir, en eso es más que un genio. Aioros no siempre fue ciego perdió la vista de forma paulatina por eso cuando me habla de los enormes cielos cuajados de estrellas y de los hermosos amaneceres me llena con la nostalgia que hay en su voz, él dice que no los extraña pero su corazón parece hacerlo.

Un día me llevo a un palomar al que parecía conocerle muy bien, había muchas cuerdas sujetas y el viento soplaba con ímpetu, en una parte del lugar solo había vigas de no mas de 80 cm de longitud si veías hacia abajo un enorme vació se cernía bajo nosotros, Aioros caminaba entre ellos como si no existiera tal barrera y saltaba cuando se encontraba jubiloso de que el viento le golpeara el rostro.

-Aioros espera nos podemos caer- se viro sonriente como lo hacia siempre que estaba a mi lado, con esa sonrisa tan amplia que hacia que el mundo se opaca a su alrededor.

-Vamos Saga no seas cobarde aquí el ciego soy yo no tú- me jalone por un instante intentándome convencer.

-Por eso mismo me da miedo- es que si tan solo pudiera prestarle mis ojos para ver el vació en el que danzaba como lo hace la polilla sobre la flama seductora estoy seguro de que se bajaría de ahí en este mismo instante pero aun a pesar de mis suplicas él se tumbo en una de esas vigas, con los brazos abiertos formando una cruz con su cuerpo mientras su cabello se revolvía como la seda sobre el cobre y el hierro.

-Saga, alguna vez te has puesto a pensar el mundo que te rodea, cada matiz es diferente incluso en los pétalos de una sola flor se distinguen colores por demás variados, lo mismo pasa con las actitudes humanas todos son distintas. El alma es algo que no se puede comprobar pero esta y tal es su fuerza que refleja colores lo sabias?- por costumbre le mire y negué con la cabeza y el sonrió algo dolido- Recuerda que estoy ciego, pero se que me has dicho que no, mira resulta que cada ser humano tiene un color que le rodea pero ese color es difícil de ver por eso muy pocas personas tienen ese conocimiento.

-Tú puedes verlo y por eso me lo dices ¿verdad?- no le creía del todo ya que se trata de algo nuevo para mí y es normal que me muestre desconfiado…pero sobre todas las cosas por que simplemente es imposible que cada persona tenga un color por así llamarlo.

-No me crees verdad lo puedo sentir en tu tono de voz, vibra de una forma especial cuando mientes Saga- eso es más creíble aun que complicado para las demás personas, puesto que para a Aioros el mundo nace del sentido del oído y por lo tanto su desarrollo es grande- ¿Quieres saber de que color es la tuya?

-Seria un honor- de nuevo me viene a la mente cuando nos conocimos dijo que a los ciegos se les trata como inválidos, pero desde que le conozco… más bien él ha sido el único al que no podría llamarle invalido. Es muy independiente y por de más no le molesta su condición, vive con pequeños soniditos que se convierte en un estimulante afrodisíaco- Si me gustaría que me lo dijeras

-Azul eléctrico, como el azul que se presenta en el cielo tempestuoso- El azul es un bonito color por lo menos, pero presiento que en esto hay treta, Aioros suele jugar de vez en cuando y este podría ser uno de sus juegos, seguro se unió a Kanon y este le dijo de que color es nuestro cabello así después de todo podrirá soltar una linda y amplia sonrisa para deleite de mis ojos, más su juego no les ha salido también pues responderé lo contrario a lo que pudieran ellos esperar- Es un bonito color y muy brillante.

-Si tú lo dices, aun que a mi me gusta más el gris perla de mi cabello- tengo el cuidado del tono de mi voz, se también que Aioros no sabe que tengo un gemelo por que Kanon me ha jurado repetidamente que solo se presento como mi hermano y casi no hablan solos, a Kanon le da un poco de aprensión quedarse a solas con Aioros y no se por que.

-No sabia de que color tenías el cabello- de un pequeño salto se pone de pie, un pequeño salto que hace a mi corazón trepidar de la impresión, quedándose con las piernas colgando en la viga y con la mirada perdida en el horizonte, solo le hace falta las campanitas- Saga quiero confesarte algo

Digamos que la curiosidad es más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa y solo digamos que me sentía mal por haberle mentido, pero con paso temeroso logre sentarme en la viga en la que él se encontraba, era la segunda así que eso me alivio bastante, espero pacientemente a que me sentara a su lado, cuando me hubo sentido junto a él se viro un poco

-Sabes Saga se que hemos estado saliendo mucho tiempo juntos como amigos, realmente eres lo más cercano que tengo a esa palabra y pues yo no solamente te veo como un amigo- estaba nervioso y se le notaba el volumen de su voz fue descendiendo hasta convertirse en un débil murmullo que sino nos hubiéramos encontrado tan cerca el uno del otro ni siquiera le habría escuchado, le sujeta las manos poniéndolas en mi regazo para darle confianza y un hermoso color carmesí le adorno las mejilla, quizás de vergüenza al verse descubierto en su breve etapa de flaqueza y… ¿me beso?- Perdóname no debí hacerlo.

-Yo- una palabra vasto para que me diera cuenta que pasando la impresión de momento tenia ganas de seguir besando aquellos delicados labios de manzana, tan tentadores como el mismo fruto prohibido…no hubo más dudas al atraerlo para besarle, una calida humedad resbalaba por sus mejillas pero él jamás poso sus manos sobre mi rostro para impedirme continuar o siquiera para conocer a quien seria su nuevo amante- ¿Qué sucede Aioros pensé que estarías feliz?

-Y cree que si lo estoy, solo que pensé que no me corresponderías, ¿Quién puede amar a un ciego?- yo podría enumerarle a muchas personas pero no lo hallo imperioso.

-Pero yo si te amo- el brillo volvió a su rostro regalándome una calida sonrisa antes de continuar en un tono más alegre mientras se abrazaba a mi…volvía a nevar en aquel momento añadiendo magia a nuestro pequeño encuentro.

-¿Crees en los milagros de navidad?- lo apreté con fuerza contra mi pecho para indicarle que si, aun que el milagro más grande seria que ahora lo tengo a mi lado ¿podría existir algo mejor?

- Si, aun que para navidad faltan 3 días.

-Es que el 24 de diciembre me operan los ojos, el doctor dice que existen buenas posibilidades de recuperar la vista pero que no es seguro que esto sucede y también puede haber complicaciones y perdería cualquier oportunidad futura- eso era lo que le tenia preocupado las ultimas semanas ahora le entiendo- yo acepte someterme a esa cirugía y el 25 me quitan las vendas me gustaría que fueras.

Y así se hizo me quede con él desde el 24, lo que me hizo pensar en tantas cosa, como seria nuestra relación cuando el recuperara la vista…pero de que relación estoy hablando, la fraternidad no se pierde jamás, se puede descuidar eso si pero perderse es algo más difícil, pero a la relación a la que yo hago mención se refiere solamente y exclusivamente a un beso encerrado en el tiempo entre colchones de blanca y fría nieve.

-¿Saga en que piensas?- dentro de un par de horas vendrá el anestesiólogo y no he dicho mas de tres palabras es lógico que piense que algo me pasa- el azul eléctrico que te rodeaba se nota pálido.

-No me pasa nada es solo que me preocupo por ti- lo que me recuerda que si recupera la vista me tachara de mentiroso por…

-No tienes de que preocuparte, sabes que es lo que me gusta más de ti tu sinceridad…ser honesto en estos tiempo es algo muy difícil de encontrar- mi vida esta rodeada de mentiras, bueno exagero pero me preocupa su reacción-quiero que seas tu quien me quite la venda de los ojos, me gustaría que lo primero que viera sean tus ojos de rubí y el gris perla de tu cabello.

-Seguro- como decirle que le mentí en eso, se que me perdonara pero ya no se ni que pienso, cuando regrese al mundo que tanto amaba es posible que se enamore más de este que de mi, será acaso eso lo que me preocupa.

La operación se llevo a cavo y según el medico fue un éxito, había llegado la hora de saber la verdad, de enfrentarme con esa doble naturaleza que tanto me atormentaba, ¿será que en navidad como en los cuentos de hadas nada puede salir mal?

-Muy bien Saga puedes quitarle la venda ya que él lo ha decidido así- mis dedos tantearon suavemente la venda que le rodeaba los ojos y de nuevo lo sentí vibra pero esta vez de emoción y es cuando no pude contenerme y salí corriendo del cuarto para perderme en el pequeño balcón del tercer piso del hospital que daba al jardín.

El galeno no dijo nada y retiro los vendajes del joven que aun que se sintió decepcionado al saber que su amado había preferido no hacer el encargo abrió gustosamente los ojos, para deleite de los presentes podía ver.

-Hermano que bueno que resulto- la atención la obtuvo un joven de cabellos castaños muy parecido a él, en el cuarto se encontraban muchas personas pero solo se puso de pie por una de ellas un muchacho de largos cabellos azules y mirada verdosa que le sonrió tiernamente. En el cuarto no se veía al muchacho de largos cabellos platinados y de mirada rubí

-¿Donde esta tu gemelo Kanon?- aquella pregunta provoco en el gemelo una profunda impresión pues como sabia Aioros que Saga y él eran gemelos, quizás su hermano se lo había dicho, pero entonces por que su insistencia de obligarle prácticamente a jurar no decirle nada- No te preocupes yo lo buscare

Y sin más salio ante las miradas anonadadas de los presentes, en el pasillo cerro los ojos mirando en todas direcciones hasta que en la oscuridad resalto ese tono azul eléctrico pero bañado de una nata de tristeza que ocultaba su brillo.

Aioros beso a Saga de una forma por demás apasionada, en cuanto le voltio, el segundo no sabia como había ido a dar con él y tubo miedo cuando le vio abrir los ojos y sonreírle.

-Por que te escondes de mi Saga, tu aura me atrajo a ti yo quería que fueras lo primero que viera al abrir los ojos.

-Perdóname Aioros pero es que es estaba muy confundido- alzo una de sus ceja para mirarle con desconcierto- ¿Cómo sabias que era yo?

-Ya te dije tú aura es de color azul eléctrico y yo te amare siempre- sonrió divertido al notar aun el escepticismo en los ojos de su amante- te amare aun que tus ojos no sean rubís engarzados y tu cabello no imite al gris perla de las nubes cargadas de agua…pero sobre todo te amare por que compartiré contigo este regalo de navidad.

Saga sonrió volviéndole a besar, la electricidad volvió a iluminarle el aura al tiempo que su beso se profundizaba.

Fin

u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u.u

Final muy cursi es verdad, pero bueno es navidad no día de brujas para terminarlo de otra forma, aun así espero que les haya gustado


End file.
